Nobody Wants To Be Lonely
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: What can Ron do with the woman of his dreams gets ditched by the one man she swore to love forever?


Nobody Wants To Be Lonely __

Nobody Wants To Be Lonely

The room around him was depressing, the shades drawn, the lights off. Mrs. Granger had let him in, telling him that she was upstairs. Now, as he stood there, he wondered what he had really come for. Hermione lay on the bed, facing the other way. "Mione?" Ron whispered, taking a step into the room. There was no sound but a muffled sob.

"Go away," she whispered, her face buried in a pillow. "I don't want to talk right now…"

But Ron stepped closer. Something was happening to Hermione, and he wanted to be there. "No," he whispered in return, finally making it to the bed on the far side of the room. "You need a friend now, and I'm here." He felt her warmth as he sat beside her on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked again, softer this time.

Rolling over, he saw the tear stains on her cheeks, the hollow look in her eyes, and tautness of her skin. She didn't move to embrace him, she didn't want to be held, he could tell, he could always tell what she wanted. "Nobody wants me Ron," she whispered under her breath. He stared at her, but didn't speak. "Viktor…" Hermione whispered up at him. "He said that he couldn't love me, couldn't be with me…" Tears began to stream down her face as she covered it with her hands.

__

  
There you are 

In a darkened room 

And you're all alone 

Looking out the window 

"Hermione," Ron said softly, pulling her hands from her face to look into her eyes. "You will love again, I promise… It seems hard now, but take it from someone who knows, time heals all wounds."

Hermione shook her head, squinting her eyes shut against him. "I won't Ron, I can't, not again, not after…"

__

Your heart is cold 

And lost the will to love 

Something stirred in the back of Ron's heart, something he'd pushed back since Hermione had burst into work, showing him and Harry her engagement ring that Viktor had bought her. A stunning golden band, with a rather large rock on it. He'd watched as she got stood up time after time, Viktor claiming that he had a Quidditch practice or something else to do. He'd watched as Viktor Krum had broken the heart of the only girl that Ron had ever wanted to get to know. He'd stood there, watching from a distance.

__

Like a broken arrow 

Here I stand in the shadows 

"Come here," Ron whispered, reaching for Hermione's hand. She pulled away, refusing, her tears still moistening her cheeks. "Mione," Ron whispered to her. "What he did is inexcusable, this is true… you didn't deserve to be treated like that." Her saw her shiver, wanted to hold her. "You'll always have me and Harry…" Ron finished.

__

  
Come to me

Come to me 

Can't you see that 

"You should have heard what he said…" Hermione whispered into her hands. "Right in front of everyone." She tightened her grip. "He said that it was my fault he had to go elsewhere, said I couldn't love him… Said how could I love him when my heart wasn't for him…" Her eyes searched his own as she gazed up at him in the darkened room. "I don't want to be alone, Ron," she said so softly, he thought he'd imagined it.

__

  
Nobody wants to be lonely 

Nobody wants to cry 

My body's longing to hold you 

So bad it hurts inside 

He watched as she turned to stare at her bedside table. It was crowded with pictures from school, and a single picture of Viktor, in his Bulgarian Quidditch Robes, Harry beside him in his emerald Ireland Seeker robes. Hermione shook once more, and Ron wanted to reach out and hold her. So long she had waited for Viktor to pledge his love, but he never had. All through the years at Hogwarts, Ron had watched as weeks went by, leaving Hermione crestfallen when no letter came. The day they had graduated, Viktor had not come, he hadn't even sent a letter. But he'd shown up two months later, claiming he had a practice, and couldn't make it.

__

Time is precious and it's 

Slipping away 

And I've been waitin' for you all 

Of my life 

Nobody wants to be lonely 

So why 

Why don't you let me love you 

"Mione," Ron tried again, turning her to look at him. "Listen to me. He didn't deserve you… No one does… Especially not Viktor Krum." Brown eyes pleaded up at him, begging him to make her feel important again. He didn't know how to say it.

__

Can you hear my voice

Do you hear my song 

It's a serenade 

So your heart can find me

Staring down at her, he so wanted to tell her, then and there. But it wasn't right. She'd just lost her fiancée to some Bulgarian witch. She was vulnerable, and he would be taking advantage of her. So, they sat there, Ron holding her close, until she had calmed down. Then, he excused himself, saying that he really should be getting back to work. Leaving Hermione alone in her room, once more, he started down the stairs to the front door.

Mrs. Granger nodded to him, smiling as he donned his great Muggle coat. He was just about to open the door when he heard footsteps pounding on the stairs, and Mrs. Granger stared in amazement as Hermione came flying down the flight of stairs toward them, "Wait!" Hermione cried, leaping the final four steps and landing squarely on the Oriental rug before her.

__

And suddenly you're 

Flying down the stairs 

Into my arms, baby 

Ron felt his heart banging loudly in his chest as they stared at each other. She stared at him in return, her breath shallow. Ron tried to slow his heart beat, as he replied, "Yeah, Mione?"

__

Before I start going crazy

Run to me 

Run to me 

Cause I'm dyin' 

"I was thinking," she replied, glancing to her mother. Mrs. Granger threw up her hands in submission, and left the room. Ron sucked in breath through his teeth. "I don't want to be alone…" Ron stared at her, wanting more then anything just to hold her close. It seemed like an eternity to reach her, even though she was only five feet away. It seemed too long.

__

Nobody wants to be lonely 

Nobody wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you 

So bad it hurts inside 

Ron moved to speak, but Hermione wasn't finished. "When Viktor said I couldn't love him… That my heart wasn't his… I know what he meant…" Ron inhaled sharply. "It took me so long to see it…" Hermione trailed off.

__

Time is precious and it's 

Slipping away 

And I've been waitin' for you all 

Of my life 

Nobody wants to be lonely 

So why 

Why don't you let me love you

She had taken a few steps toward him, her tread shaky, and her palms sweaty. "You see," she said softly as she stepped within reach of him. "My heart belonged to someone else…" Ron swore she could hear his heartbeat growing faster, louder. 

__

  
I wanna feel you need me 

Just like the air you're breathin' 

I need you here in my life 

"My heart," she whispered, staring up at him, "Belonged to you…" He gasped in surprise, and took a step backward.

"Hermione," he whispered, feeling woozy. He took another step toward the door.

But Hermione's face stopped him, she looked terrified. If he didn't know better, he'd think she thought he'd walk out.

__

Don't walk away 

Don't walk away 

Don't walk away 

Don't walk away, no 

"Please, Ron," she whispered up to him, fear in her eyes. "I don't want to be alone…"

__

  
Nobody wants to be lonely 

Nobody wants to cry 

Ron's hand came to Hermione's cheek, brushing away a strand of hair. Her cheeks were still moistened with tears, and she was blotchy, but she was just as stunning as ever. "You were never alone," he whispered, bending down to eye level. "You have always had my heart…"

__

  
Nobody wants to be lonely 

Nobody wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you

So bad it hurts inside 

Ron swept her into a warm embrace, holding her tight, protecting her from all the pain that Viktor had caused her. Holding her tight against the war they were fighting outside their embrace. Holding her tight against everything that may try to harm her in the future.

__

Time is precious and it's 

Slipping away 

And I've been waitin' for you all 

Of my life 

He'd been waiting for her for so long that he'd imagined himself telling her how he felt on his deathbed. But now, she was in his arms, loving him the same as he loved her. She'd never be alone again.


End file.
